Harry Potter and The Sword Of Vengance
by Everyone's Favorite Rebel Scum
Summary: What happens after Harry Potter and The Trder of the Phoenix? A mysterious woman shows up at the door of the most noble house of black, and trying times are ahead. Major spoilers if you haven't read Order of the Phoenix. Contains language.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and well, it's a bit of a crossover with Star Wars… a character has force abilities. But I promise you, it's not a Mary sue. And if it is, I will die a thousand deaths. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing by J.K. Rowling Harry and the rest of the book characters belong to her. I also don't own star wars. I'm making no money off of this, so please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways.

* * *

**"I love that woman, but she confuses me to no end…"**

**Chapter 1**

The Boy

Harry sighed as he walked down the stairs of his Godfather's house. His summer had been uneventful, and even more uneventful when he had moved to Grimmauld place two days earlier. Ron and Hermoine were there of course, but they did little to lighten his mood. The house just made him depressed. He looked out the window as he walked to the kitchen for a snack. He wanted to get something to eat before they had yet another order meeting. Outside, it was pitch black, and pouring down rain. _A day to match my mood,_ thought Harry darkly.

Just as Harry passed the front door, it slammed open, making him jump. He turned his head, and what he saw made him gasp. A tired looking woman, who Harry placed in her 30s, was standing in the doorway, dripping with rain. She was clad in a blood red evening dress, which had a slit up the right side to her thigh. She carried a black briefcase, and her dark, almost black, brown hair was up in an elegant knot at the back of her head. On her feet she wore red stilettos. What caught Harry's eye most of all though, was a sheathed sword, in her left hand.

"Ah, you must be Harry." Said the woman calmly. Harry nodded mutely; he was too shocked to reply.

"Harry, is someone at the door?" Remus Lupin's voice came drifting down the hall, and his footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. He turned the corner into the hall, and it was his turn to gasp.

"Hello Lupin. It's been a long time," said the woman.

Lupin managed to stammer a reply. "M-May? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to join The Order." Harry noticed that she had a very slight American accent. "I just got off a job, and I got a letter from Dumbledore. He told me everything." She paused. "Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?" she gave a wry smile that somehow reminded Harry of Sirius.

"Come in," Lupin said, in a voice that was slightly more high-pitched than usual. The woman shut the door behind her, and her tall heels clicked on the floor as she waltzed in. Mrs. Weasely came in to see what all the fuss was about. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw May.

"Hi Molly. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

And in typical fashion, Mrs. Weasely came up and gave the woman a big hug. "Oh May," she said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"I am too," replied May. "I'm taking a sabbatical from work to come and help you out." She glanced down and the floor, which she was dripping on. "Oh I'm making a mess, aren't I." She gave them an apologizing look. Lupin tapped her with his wand, and she was instantly dry. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, happily surprised.

"Well well, look who's here," Snape said in his usual cold manner. Her back was towards him, but she seemed to know who he was. Her face became a mix of an evil grin and a grimace. In the blink of an eye, she had unsheathed her sword, and had him pinned against the wall, the sharp blade at his neck. Harry knew instantly that he was going to like this woman.

"You don't want to try me, Snape, not today" she said through gritted teeth. "I've killed a lot of people. I can't do it with magic, but I could kill you in more ways then you'd care to imagine, if I was in the mood. But I think," the blade moved a fraction of an inch closer to his neck, "That the old fashioned way would do quite nicely." A grin spread across her face. Harry was amazed, because Snape actually looked _afraid_ of this woman. Harry had never seen Snape look afraid of anyone, ever.

Lupin put his hand on her shoulder. "Now, May, we don't want our undercover agent murdered," he said nervously.

"Oh, I suppose you're right…" May said with an exasperated sigh. She took her sword away from Snape's neck and sheathed it expertly. She picked up her case, which had previously been sitting in the hall, forgotten. "Now Lupin, where can I get something to eat?"

"Right this way," said Mrs.Weasely. "I'll fix you some soup, so you don't catch a cold from being out in the rain so long."

"Thanks Molly, that sounds perfect." May smiled, and her face looked so kind it almost made Harry forget that a second ago she was on the verge of killing his potions teacher. The three adults walked in the direction of the kitchen, and left Snape to rub his throat in shock.

Harry turned around, and he saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermionie gaping at he top of the stairs. "Who in the bloody hell _is_ that woman?" Ron asked Harry, utterly shocked.

"That woman," said Snape, who was still massaging his throat "is Sirius Black's Girlfriend."

* * *

Once all of the occupants in the house were assembled at the kitchen table, Mrs. Weasely served piping hot chicken soup and sandwiches to anyone who wanted some. While everybody was eating, Lupin introduced May.

"This is Tonks, I think Sirius told you about her, she was a few years behind us."

"Ah yes, you're the one who likes to change her nose every half an hour." May said with a smile. Tonks laughed. "That's me!" she said brightly. Seated next to Tonks was Moody.

"And this must be Mr. Alastor Moody. Your reputation precedes you." Said May with a grin.

"So does yours, May White. I saw your little demonstration in there." He nodded in the direction of the front hallway. "I see your reflexes haven't slowed."

"I should hope not, I'll be needing them."

They went around the table, and May shook everyone's hand, smiling as she did so. Some she knew, but most she didn't. Many of the people had heard of her, if they hadn't met her personally.

Finally, she shook hands with Harry.

"So you were Sirius's girlfriend then?" he blurted out. He immediately realized what he had said, and clapped a hand to his mouth. A snicker issued from the corner where Snape was leaning against the wall. May's smile fell slightly. "Yeah."

She moved on to Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny. "I've heard a lot about you guys." She said to the four of them. "How?" Hermionie asked inquisitively.

"Sirius." She answered simply. "He wrote to me. He really thought the world of you guys. Especially you, Harry." She turned to face him and smiled that kind smile that made Harry want to melt into a puddle on the kitchen floor.

"And Lupin, I haven't given you a proper greeting yet." She turned to him and gave him a warm hug. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, May, what _have_ you been doing all these years? I mean I haven't seen you since they put Sirius in Azkaban," Mr.Weasely asked inquisitively.

"Ok gang, settle down for a long story," May said enthusiastically. The

"Gang" did as instructed, and took every available seat in the room.

She put her feet up on the table in a very un-ladylike manner, made all the more alluring by the slit in the side of the evening dress she was still wearing. "Once Sirius was incarcerated," she began, "I moved back to my birthplace, America. I worked at a restaurant and as a secretary at a law firm in Washington DC, to pay for my apartment and my Martial arts lessons. I got a job at the Magical Relations Division of the CIA, which is similar to MI6. My job was, if you can believe this, spying and assassination. We had to take out anyone that might reveal the magical community."

Mad eye Moody smiled in satisfaction, and Mrs.Weasely let out a small, horrified gasp.

"I just recently got off a job, and I got a letter from Dumbledore, who I've never met, but I've heard great things about, telling me the unfortunate news of Sirius's death, and asking me if I would help you all out at the Order of the Phoenix. I of course accepted, packed my bags and caught the first plane I could, and well, here I am."

"A bit overdressed, aren't you?" remarked Tonks, Gesturing to her evening gown.

"Oh this," May said with a laugh, "This is from my job. I had to go undercover at this swanky party."

Mr.Weasely looked particularly astonished. "So you really just got off the job? Today? Why didn't Dumbledore contact you earlier?"

"He couldn't. They had an Untraceable spell put on me, so that_ no one_ could find me, including Dumbledore. My job started about six months ago you see, so I only just found out about all of this." She smiled, but Harry could see that she hid her sadness behind it. "And now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go change into something more appropriate." She got up from the table, and her heels clicked as she walked out the door upstairs. Everyone started to get up and clear the table, chattering away to each other about the new person. Harry watched as Lupin slipped out of the room after her, and he decided to follow them. Harry followed after Lupin quietly, and watched him go into the drawing room. The door was left open a crack, so Harry could easily listen to their conversation.

"May, are you ok?" it was Lupin's voice.

"No…" May sounded like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "I…I just wish I could have seen him… be...before it happened. God, I loved that man so much… If it wasn't for that goddamn job…" she trailed off, and Harry thought he could hear her crying.

"I know May, I know." Harry looked into the room, and he could see Lupin hugging the still eveningwear clad May, who was crying silently on his shoulder and a fire in the fireplace, throwing their flickering shadows across the opposite wall.

Lupin spoke again. "He really loved you. You know that right? He would have given anything to see you, to find you."

"I know," she sobbed, "I would have too. If I knew about all this, I would have come right away." She continued crying. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you Lupin. I wish I didn't have to cry. I…. I haven't cried in such a long time…."

"I know May. But you need to cry now. It's not weak, it's just something you have to do."

"Remus?"

"Yes May?"

"Did you ever get over me?"

"No. I didn't." And to Harry's utter shock and horror, Lupin kissed May lightly on the lips.

"God Lupin, you are so much stronger than I am. Living with that all this time…you must have been so jealous of Sirius and James. You didn't ever have anyone to love…"

"I was. But I was happy for you all. That's how a good friend should be."

"And you Lupin, are the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She pulled away from their embrace, and turned to face the door. "Well Harry, you might as well come in now, I have to explain the whole story to you _sometime_." Harry uttered a small surprised gasp, and slowly pushed the door all the way open.

"How did you know I was there?" Harry asked meekly. He looked at May, and then at Lupin, who seemed embarrassed, and not at all pleased with Harry.

" well, I guess the best way to explain it, is… well, I sensed you. Your aura." Harry looked confusedly at May. She sighed. "It's a skill, one that I was born with…. I may not be able to do magic, but I can do something. Your presence is quite strong actually …" She smiled approvingly and sat down on the couch by the empty fireplace, and mused about the strength of his presence…. It was strange, for a boy so young…

Harry gaped in disbelief. "You can't do magic? Are you a squib or something?" She shook her head. "Nope. I'm afraid I'm just a simple muggle."

"YOU'RE A MUGGLE!"

"Well, I expect everyone who didn't know knows now, wouldn't you say?"

She gestured for the two men to sit down bedside her. Harry sat on one side, and Lupin on the other. She heaved a sigh and slumped back into the couch. She rested her head on the side of Lupin's arm, and he did not protest.

"When I was about six," she began, "my parents and I moved to England, for my dad's job. We moved into number 13, Grimmauld place." She paused, a moment, to let Harry's shocked look subside "I became good friends with Sirius. I remember when He got his letter… I was so jealous. He wrote me a lot, and I saw the gang of guys during the summers. I was so jealous that I couldn't do magic I decided to take up martial arts. Needless to say, Sirius and I fell in love, and we stayed that way until he was put in jail. We did everything together. If you look in the pictures of you parent's wedding, you'll see us in them. I remember when you were born, I remember when your parents were murdered, I remember all of that. And that's why I am here." She turned her head to face Harry. "I hope that my…er… rash impulse in the front hallway hasn't disturbed you too much."

Harry shook his head. "I think that was just about the greatest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." He lowered his voice. "I've never much liked Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Lupin corrected him.

"It doesn't matter Lupin dear, Severus has left the building."

"How do you know that?" Harry and Lupin asked simultaneously.

"Snape actually has a surprisingly strongpresence... Now Lupin, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"Er… well I don't know exactly, all of the rooms are taken. I suppose you'll have to share with someone."

"Ok then, I'll share with you."

Lupin looked as though he'd rather go dunk is head in a bucket full of outhouse waste, but he said, "Erm….ok…if you really want to..."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I'll crash here on the couch. Now get out, I have to change."

* * *

So? How did you like it? Please read and review! It's my first fic, so please don't be too harsh I promise I'll update if anyone likes it. 


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for reviewing! keep those reviews coming! 3 Mo

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when Harry went down to breakfast, the house seemed to be abuzz with chatter about May. Harry, of course, had told Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny all about the night before at their persistent urging. Hermionie had nodded and said, "That makes sense." Harry didn't ask her what part of that made sense, because none of it made any sense to him. As he started on his eggs, May herself walked in, wearing light blue pajamas, and a red robe that was untied. She sat down at the table and immediately food appeared in front of her, courtesy of Mrs.Weasely. May looked as though she was going to pass out face first into her plate. There were circles under her eyes, and her previously elegant hair was askew.

The adults all started to leave, heading to work or other secret order projects. May wandered off to her makeshift room, and came down later, fully dressed. Harry thought that she dressed very oddly, especially for a muggle. She wore knee high brown boots, tight dark colored jeans that were tucked into the boots, a black tank top, and an ankle length brown jacket. Harry noticed that her clothes were wrinkled, and not very clean. They had some patches and holes, and put Harry in mind of Lupin's worn old robes. Her sword was hooked into one of her belt loops. "I'm gonna go to the backyard an practice a little bit. That's where I'll be if you need me," she told the remaining occupants of the kitchen. She clomped out towards he back of the house, her boots making an entirely different sound than the stilettos had the night before.

Harry found her practicing with her sword. She made smooth slashes in the air, each move smoothly transitioning into the next, lost in the soothing dance of her kata. Not looking towards Harry, who was sitting in the doorway to the backyard, she stopped practicing. She had a bag of apples near her feet and she threw them at Harry. "Bring those over there." She gestured to a spot of ground about 6 feet away from her. Harry obediently followed her instructions, with the bag of apples in tow. "Ok, now toss one of those apples at my head."

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Just do it."

Harry did as he was told, and threw the apple at her head. She sliced it cleanly in half. She told him to keep going, and soon they were through the whole bag of apples, and had a small crowd watching them. "Bravo!" cried Tonks enthusiastically. "Hey, can you teach me how to do something with that?" Hermionie asked excitedly, gesturing to the sword.

"Sure!". "Now come over here and I'll show you how to hold it." Hermionie followed instructions. May took the sword and said, "Ok now, grab on, so I can correct your grip." She handed the katana to her new pupil.

"Ok, am I doing it right?"

"You have to hold it with one hand up at the top, and your other down at the bottom." May moved Hermionie's hands to correct them. "There."

"It's heavy!" exclaimed Hermionie, who had almost dropped the sword when May had released it.

"Yeah, it's gonna be weighty until you get used to it. Ok, now I want you to strike in a downward motion." May gripped Hermionie's hands, and demonstrated the motion. Hermionie did as instructed, swinging violently at an invisible foe.

"Very good! Especially for your first time!"

Mrs. Weasely looked disapprovingly at Hermionie and May. "It's time for lunch everyone! Come inside!"

"Aw mum," Ron whined, "I wanted to practice with the sword…"

* * *

After lunch, Harry went up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He turned the events of the previous evening over in his mind while staring up at the blank ceiling. Harry hadn't the faintest idea what to think of this new woman. If she was Sirius's girlfriend, why hadn't she cropped up in conversations before? His brain provided the answer. _Maybe she's too painful a subject to talk about. _But why? _Why? Weren't you paying attention last night to what they said?_

Harry flashed back to their conversation before he was summoned into the room.

"_Remus?"_

"_Yes May?"_

"_Did you ever get over me?"_

"_No. I didn't." _And then he had kissed her. Harry wondered about this. What did that mean? _Isn't it obvious?_ His brain remarked. _" Lupin was, and is still, in love with May. He was jealous of Sirius all these years, because he had her, and Lupin didn't. And perhaps Sirius didn't want you to know that he had a muggle girlfriend"_

Harry removed himself from the bed. The pieces were starting to fall into place, although he was a little worried about these conversations that he kept having with his brain. He also wasn't too sure whether he actually _liked_ May. Sure, she had tried to kill Snape, but…. Harry chuckled to himself. Sirius _would_ pick a dangerous female… Suddenly a word came to his mind. _Betrayal. _Was she betraying Sirius? She certainly hadn't protested that kiss. But Sirius was dead. It was selfish to expect her to mourn Sirius's death forever. But _he_ hadn't let go so soon, and she had only found out yesterday! Something in the back of his head told him not to, but Harry had made up his mind. He was going to go ask her about it.

* * *

He walked into the room that he eavesdropped at last night, which had been converted into May's bedroom. The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark, except for the flames dancing in the fireplace. She was asleep on the couch. Harry crept quietly into the room, and positioned himself behind her head. The flickering light from the fireplace emphasized the scars that seemed to cover her body. Harry noticed that her face was lined, probably from many sleepless nights and hard days of work. He tapped her on the shoulder. "May? May, wake up" Harry immediately regretted this, as he found himself with a dagger at his throat. He followed the hand that was grasping it and found May's face glaring at him with hatred from her reclining position on the couch. The second he met her gaze, her face softened, and then gained a look of horror. 

"Oh! Oh my God, Harry, it's you. I-I'm so sorry… It's a reflex… I'm so sorry." May lowered the dagger and put it into a small sheath on her belt. "I-I have some advice for you Harry," she said, while sitting herself upright on the couch. "Don't ever wake me up, unless you're halfway across the room."

"I kind of figured that out already…" said Harry shakily. He still hadn't recovered from almost being stabbed.

"Look Harry, I'm really sorry. I never meant to do that. It's just a reaction. If you had my job, you'd probably do the same thing." Her head drooped downward, and her thick brown hair covered her face like a curtain. She patted the vacant space on the couch next to her, and Harry sat down.

"May, I have to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot"

Harry wrenched up his remaining courage and decided to go for it.

"Are you in love with Lupin? Or are you still in love with Sirius?" Harry cringed, and waited in the awkward silence that ensued for her to respond. May clasped her forehead in her right hand, resting her elbow on her knee. Her expression looked rather pained.

"Harry, in all honesty, I don't know. I really love Sirius, I really do, but I hadn't seen him in years. I know this sounds rather harsh, but aside from his infrequent writings, it was like he was already gone. He was in a world of his own, a world I was not a part of anymore. I hadn't seen him since he was put in Azkaban." She put her hand on Harry's shoulder, and sat up. She looked at Harry, and her gaze seemed gentle but deep, as if she was looking into his soul. "Let me tell you something Harry, if there was any way he would have wanted to go, that was it. He always said he wanted to die with his boots on, and he got his wish." She averted her gaze and turned her head toward the entrance to the room. "Remus, you can come out now."

A defeated looking Lupin retreated from behind the door. May smiled up at him, and Harry could see some sadness in her expression. Lupin slouched over and sat down next to May. "Does that answer your question?" To Harry, it seemed that she was asking both he and Lupin. Harry merely nodded in reply, and got up to leave.

"Harry, you don't have to leave. You can if you want though."

Harry started to walk out off the room, but suddenly turned around and spoke.

"Why do your clothes have so many holes in them?" Harry shot at her acidly.

May looked thoroughly shocked. "Why? Do you have a problem with the holes?"

Harry just frowned, waiting for an answer.

"I get shot a lot."

"Well why don't you buy new ones then?" Harry was now scowling.

"The same reason Lupin doesn't. I'm dirt poor." Lupin seemed to find this quite funny, and was forced to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Harry just gave a surly look to both of them and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The Assassin

"May, do you really think my clothes are that bad?"

"Yeah. You should really work on your mending skills," she noted, fingering a badly mended section of Lupin's robe

"Well yours aren't any better!"

"I know." They both started laughing hysterically, neither of them knowing what exactly was so funny.

May wiped the tears from laughing on her sleeve. "Do you know why Harry seems to have so much teenage angst?"

"Because he's a teenager?"

"Wow. I guess you're right." She started laughing again. "God, am I drunk or something? I just can't stop laughing…"

"High on life I guess."

"Remus, we could always make each other laugh, couldn't we?"

"Yes." He paused for a few seconds. "May, you're not helping."

"Remus, I have no remote idea of what you mean."

"I'm falling for you again."

"Oh. Well I guess there could be worse things."

"Right." Thy stared at each other for a while, and then suddenly Lupin lunged and kissed her. May was surprised, but kissed back. They laid back on the couch, and suddenly May broke the kiss and spoke. "Remus, do you really want to be my rebound?"

"Truthfully, No. But I'd rather have that then nothing." The kissing resumed, and at about 1:00 they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, May awoke with the curious feeling of an arm across her chest. 

_An arm…? _Her brain thought drowsily. She lifted her head up to see who the arm belonged to. When she saw, she almost fell off the couch in surprise. _Oh shit…I really hope we didn't…_a feeling of relief washed over her when she saw that they were both fully clothed. Lupin's arm was removed when he rolled over and muttered, "I can fix that… I can sew better than you…" She poked him on the nose. "Remus, wake up. Wake up!"

"What?… What are you doing here?…" he said drowsily.

"What am _I _doing here? This is _my_ room, you idiot. And you're lucky I woke up first, or else I probably would have stabbed you. "

Lupin sat up with a start and looked around the room, blushing furiously. "Oh wow. Ok I'll go downstairs now…"

"You might want to brush your hair first. You have a flat spot here." She sat up and finger-combed his hair. "There, all better." she grinned at him. "Are we going to Diagon alley today?"

Lupin nodded.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I've never been there! I've heard so much about it!"

"I bet you'll love it. Well, I'm going to go change into fresher clothes."

"Yeah. Meet ya downstairs." She stood up and grabbed her sword. She tramped off down in the direction of the kitchen, not bothering to change into clean clothes. All of her others were dirty anyway.


End file.
